Holidays Are Always Fun
by i like being a nerd
Summary: just a bunch of songfic oneshots that may or may not be related. I take requests, too! [one: Santa Babytonight really would be fun...] the usual pairings. ss, nh, si, nt. DUH. I don't own Naruto. Also, DUH.  rating to be safe.


This is just going to be a bunch of songfics, or more like oneshots. i had this idea a long time ago, and now i have my first song! I didn't know a good one for thanksgiving, so i went ahead and did Christmas. so...enjoy!

* * *

**Santa Baby**

"What's going on?" Naruto asked, being led away from his friends to a table for two. Except, he would be the only one there. Neji was led away next, but didn't complain. Neji was seated in another table that was semi-secluded off on the other side of the large room. The room was full of people, waiting for the performance to begin. The school headmistress was seated right in front of the stage, and not letting any guys sit so close for some odd reason.

"Shut up, dobe." Sasuke said, growling a bit as he was led over to another table, not too far off from Naruto. Shikamaru was placed over somewhere nearby the bar, and he just flopped down in the chair. All of them had come here for a nice night with their girlfriends, and now they were all away from each other. It was _supposed_ to be a group date, but they guessed that plan was cancled now.

The lights dimmed, and the enitre room went silent, yet whispers circled the room with excitement. The velvet red curtains opened to show an empty stage. To the right of the bottom of the stage, there was an piano. Their teacher, Kurenai, walked out and sat down, her long, elegant red gown draping to the floor. Her hands set in position, and she was ready to play. She looked up to the stage, where as her view was to the side, inside the curtains. She was waiting for the signal. Then she nodded, and began to play a medley.

_Oh shit. No. No frickin' way._ Sasuke thought as he heard the tune. He was beginning to wonder _why_ this song had become a favorite of his girlfriend, Sakura.

**Santa Baby,  
Just slip a sable under the tree  
For me  
Been an awful good girl  
Santa Baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight **

A soft, melodic voice came through the speakers. It kind of sounded familliar to Neji. . . He watched the stage, and his eyes bulged out when he saw his girlfriend walk out; especially when he saw what she was wearing. Her thumb was hooked through the fuzzy white belt loop of her tight red pants, and her midrif was completely bare, only a red tube top with fuzzy white fur lining the top and bottom of it. Her long, brown hair was out of its standard buns tonight, and flowing down about her shoulders. On top of her head sat a red top hat, the white fuzz racing the rim. Oh shit, were his pants that tight before? He didn't even notice the many catcalls and wolf whistles Tenten was receiving. 

Santa baby, a '54 convertible too  
Light blue  
I'll wait up for you, dear  
Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight 

Why was she coming down the steps now? Oh no, she was walking around, purposely avoiding his table. Shit, he knew her antics. She spun on him, and sang to him. "I'll wait up for you dear..." that was all he heard, before he realized that she was standing in front of his table. She just stood there, singing to him. 

Think of all the fun I've missed  
Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed  
Next year I could be just as good  
If you'll check off my Christmas list 

Now four voices came through the speakers , perfect harmony between them. Another girl was coming out now, and no one could see who she was, as a red hood with that fuzzy white stuff lining it was covering her face. She wore a red body suit, the dip in the front dangerously low, showing a bit a of cleavage. Her long, pale legs stuck out the most, seeing as the bottom of her body suit was short boy shorts. When her head lifted up, there were many gasps. 

Santa Baby, I want a yacht and really thats not  
Alot  
Been an angel all year  
Santa Baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight 

Hinata walked towards the edge of the stage, looking directly at Naruto. There was a mischevious glint in her eye, and a small smile on her lips while she sang. She was having fun with this... Now she was walking towards Naruto, and he was beginning to sweat a bit. She sat down in the chair next to him, and scooted it closer to him. Over were Tenten was, Tenten was sitting on the table, and then she layed back, her finger running along Neji's cheek. Her head lolled back as she looked into his eyes, and her top hat fell off and into his lap. That didn't feel too wonderful. It was really a big temptation to kiss her. Really big temptation. 

Santa honey, one little thing I really do need  
The deed  
To a platinum nine  
Santa Baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight 

Ino came out now, and her outfit had to be the sluttiest, putting it bluntly. She was pretty much wearing underwear, with fuzzy white stuff at the top. She wore a red coat, that barely coveres her rear, and that coat was also lined in fuzzy white stuff. A santa hat sat on her head, and her bangs peeked out from beneath it. There was lust in her eyes, for a certain someone. And what Ino wanted, Ino got. Ha. 

Santa cutie, and fill my stocking with a duplex  
And checks  
Sign your 'x' on the line  
Santa cutie, and hurry down the chimney tonight 

She was sitting on Shikamaru now, her bare legs straddling him. She could feel something poking her inner thigh. Hmmm...tonight would be fun. At "Sign your 'x' on the line..." she drew an 'x' with her finger across his chest, and then left her hand splayed across his chest. She smiled as she sang that last line, "..hurry down the chimney tonight."

Come and trim my Christmas tree  
With some decorations bought at Tif-fa-ny  
I really do believe in you  
Lets see if you believe in me 

Sakura came out now, and for once Sasuke's face wasn't emotionless. He watched Sakura's legs as they walked down the steps somehwere in the middle of the verse. His eyes traveled upward, over the red skirt with white fuzz at the bottom, over her bare midrif, and up to her chest area to pause for a moment. She wore a red tube top that squeezed her boobs so that they looked lusciously full. Yumm...tonight would definitely be fun.

She was sitting on him now, but her legs were both on one side. Sasuke's arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her a bit closer. He looked up into her eyes as she sang her next line... "...a ring..." was all he heard. He felt that small little velvet box in his inner coat pocket. He smirked, and reached for her hand, but she wouldn't let him have it. 

Santa Baby, forgot to mention one little thing  
A ring  
I don't mean on the phone  
Santa Baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight  
Hurry down the chimney tonight  
Hurry down the chimney tonight! 

All the guys' girlfriends were driving them crazy. Tenten finally gave neji justice as she flipped over and sat up. Then at the end of the verse, she leaned down and locked her lips with his. Hinata stood now, and leaned down to place a hand on each of naruto's knees, and leaned down to hover over him. Then he was the one that leaned up and sealed their lips. Shikamaru pretty much shoved his tongue down Ino's throat, not that she was complaining.

Sasuke leaned over to Sakura's ear and whispered, "I'll hurry down _your_ chimney tonight." Lust filled his voice, and he grabbed the white strings hanging from the top of her tube top, and pulled her down so that his face was mere centimeters away from her pink face. He smirked, and slammed his lips against hers.

Oh yeah, tonight _would_ be fun.

* * *

HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!! I sure had fun writing it. Not my best work, but it was stuck in my mind, and I needed to get it out somehow. Ha. R & R!!! please? 


End file.
